El recorrido de un alma vagabunda
by Saberthings
Summary: Hace muchos años, dos almas se reunieron trayendo consigo una gran destrucción, se suponía que nunca debían encontrarse, se suponía que nunca debían amarse, pero así es la vida, llena de belleza, pero también de decepciones a la final que camino deberíamos tomar nadie lo sabe, pero por sus decisiones dios los ha castigado, Bienvenidos al infierno
1. Chapter 1

2 almas destinadas al martirio

viviendo una libertad pasajera

la inocencia de un camino sombrío

donde ya no hay luna llena

**4 de octubre de 1603**

Tal vez es que era demasiado inocente, tal vez no quería darme cuenta de mi realidad, solamente soñaba que podríamos escapar de estas paredes que nos mantienen prisioneros pero sé que no es posible, no ahora, aun así quisiera volver al tiempo donde la ignorancia y la inocencia me hacían feliz, el ser consciente me ha costado caro, tanto fue el precio, que mi sola alma no fue suficiente para pagarlo, tal vez no lo sepas, espero que nunca lo llegues a saber, pero por mi culpa tú has de pagar el precio.

Sabes lo que más recuerdo es el fuego, las paredes que nos encarcelaban convirtiéndose en cenizas, las personas ahogadas en las llamas, los cadáveres rodeándonos, aunque nada de ello importe realmente, lo que más recuerdo es mi cuerpo ensangrentado con la sangre de inocentes y tu mirada sin vida, pero con la sonrisa más genuina, una sonrisa que añoraba libertad.

Recuerdo las palabras que dijiste momentos antes de que tu vida me fuera arrebatada

-Tengo la esperanza de que todo cambie, lo único que deseo es poder vivir una vida feliz-

Mi pecho se oprime, la luna renace de las sombras, brillando con todo su esplendor, esa luna que tú y yo contemplábamos, ya no tiene ningún valor, por primera vez sentí algo genuino que me partía por dentro, eso a lo que los humanos llaman "dolor" y al lado de tu cadáver…lloré

Ahora debemos morir, sin embargo, esto no terminará con nosotros, el tiempo seguirá y el castigo se cumplirá.

En ese momento fue cuando nuestro infierno comenzó.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

La niña ríe con inocencia

ajena a la realidad que la oprime

un corazón que grita libertad

cadenas que extinguen su espíritu

han pasado 50 años desde la última vez que la vi, han pasado 50 años desde que ella murió consumida por las llamas del odio y la avaricia, han pasado 50 años y ella ha vuelto a morir.

Paso a paso sus pies sangran dejando en el muelle un rastro de su existencia, poco a poco se acerca a la barca, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo ha cambiado, su cabello rubio se ve opaco, sus ojos vacíos viendo su entorno sin interés alguno, solo llevaba un vestido blanco roto que oculta distintos golpes y con manchas de sangre, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿si es sangre de ella o de las vidas que se ha llevado a su paso?

La veo tambaleándose, sin vida, moviéndose porque tiene que hacerlo, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, aun así, mi alma llora por dentro, me siento impotente, pero este es mi castigo.

Se sube a la barca, sentándose en frente mío, es momento de partir, quito el nudo que nos une al muelle, la corriente empieza a mover la barca, ella me ve fijamente y las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse de sus ojos, ella no me recuerda, no puede saber quién era yo, sin embargo, muy en el fondo siente dolor, pero no por ella por mí, evito su mirada concentrándome en sus pies fijándome en aquellas marcas que han dejado los grilletes por el paso del tiempo, las cicatrices de los latigazos sangran manchando el piso de la barca, entonces era cierto ,ella sufrirá lo que yo pase.

Seguía observándome, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, justo en ese momento ella inicio a hablar

\- ¿Qué eres?

-no lo se

\- ¿dónde estamos?

-no te lo puedo decir

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-para pagar por tus pecados

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Puedes decirme Natsu

\- mi nombre es Erza

Un silencio lleno el ambiente, pero no se sentía tenso, era reconfortante, cada vez que llegan siempre son las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas, después de eso no volvían a hablar más, pero esta vez fue diferente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

No sabía que responder, ella seguía callada a la expectativa, el tiempo transcurría despacio y sentí una emoción humana "el miedo" tal vez lo sentía en su expresión al saber que era yo en realidad, o tal vez por no alcanzar sus expectativas, pero noté un cambio en sus ojos después de tanto tiempo estos brillaban con esperanza e ilusión

Eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de los humanos, se alegran por lo simple de la vida y se entristecen con la misma facilidad con la que se alegran, de cierta manera me causa envidia, me hubiera gustado ser así, pero sé que jamás será posible.

-soy el encargado de llevar a los pecadores al infierno- le dije con sinceridad a la espera de su reacción, pero me vio con tristeza como si viera el interior de mi mente y de un momento a otro volvió a llorar como si entendiera mi propio dolor.

-debe ser difícil ¿verdad?

-no necesariamente

-para ti ¿que son los humanos?

-porque la pregunta

\- porque pareciera que no te importara, pareciera que tu no sintieras el dolor de esas personas

-que se supone que debería sentir, o mejor porque habría de sentir, es solo una rutina, un momento que pronto acabara para volver a comenzar, es solamente un círculo vicioso que sigo día tras día, hora tras hora, ya no sé qué sentir, porque nunca tuve sentimientos.

-tu y yo sabemos que es una mentira

No sabía cómo responder, simplemente callé porque a veces es mejor callar que explicar lo que verdaderamente sentimos, así que simplemente preferí cambiar de tema.

-los humanos, son seres muertos a pesar de poseer vida, son seres egoístas a pesar de haber nacido sin nada, son seres deshonestos que prefieren vivir en una bella mentira que enfrentar una realidad que les asusta, son seres infelices a pesar de tener razones para existir, son seres insensibles a pesar de tener corazón, al final son seres que jamás debieron existir.

-yo mejor que nadie sé que los humanos nunca debieron existir, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero aun así seguimos, avanzamos, con esperanza de que las cosas cambien, de que el mañana será mejor, de que encontraremos un sueño, una añoranza, una razón para vivir.

-al final esa esperanza será la que te destruya

-prefiero estar destruida, que vivir estando rota por dentro

Me quedé viéndola fijamente, optando por el silencio, ella no entiende como es estar vacío, ella no entiende como es vivir en un mundo de sonrisas falsas, ella no entiende como es esperar amor y solo recibir indiferencia, ella no entiende como jamás tuve nada y aun así lo perdí todo.

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya casi llegamos a su "destino", o mejor debería decir el nuestro.

-se acaba el tiempo hay algo más que desees decir

-deseo contarte mi historia, tal vez así seas capaz de comprenderme

me estremezco a penas ella dice esa frase, siento miedo, incertidumbre, no se supone que deba saberlo, va en contra de las reglas, pero eso no evita que sienta curiosidad, emoción, ¿lo que me contara será bueno o malo?, ¿Cómo se supone que nos podremos comprender?, ¿Qué será lo que sufrió?,¿pudo ella ser feliz?, las dudas abruman mi mente, pero me mantengo concentrado a la espera de que inicie con su relato.

Tomo aire, y luego lo expulso, se sentía nerviosa y eso puedo entenderlo, como se supone que le contaría a un "extraño" como yo, lo que vivió, lo que sintió y lo más importante como murió.

-tal vez mi vida no empezó de la mejor manera, jamás conocí a mis padres, lo único que se de ellos, es que no deseaban tenerme, así que me abandonaron en un molino, era una recién nacida, gritaba y gritaba con la esperanza de que alguien me rescatara, dure 2 días y la hipotermia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, hasta que alguien llego.

\- ¿Quién llego?

-un agricultor, era un anciano, pero me acogió como si fuera su propia hija, me alimento, me educo y lo más importante me enseñó a sobrevivir, vivíamos en un pequeño campo, donde sobrevivíamos vendiendo verduras a las personas, y así pasaron 5 años, en ese entonces era feliz, pero jamás pensé que ocurriría algo que lo cambiaria todo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Vi como empezaba a temblar, su respiración se tornó errática y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, su mirada se mantenía fija en sus brazos y en sus pies viendo aquellas marcas, me duele ver su dolor, me duele ver como llora desconsoladamente, me duele y no se explicar el porqué de este dolor.

Sin ser consiente de mis acciones, la tomo entre mis brazos, y ella da un grito ensordecedor, ¿será que le hice daño?, traté de soltarla, pero ella no se alejaba de mi lado, al fin ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro

-yo sabía que aun tienes corazón

Me aleje inmediatamente, siendo consiente de mi error, se supone que no debo demostrar emoción, que no debo demostrar compasión, pero ella siempre ha sido capaz de que yo saque a flote mis emociones, se secó las lágrimas y retomo su relato

-un día llegaron unos visitantes a nuestro campo, mi padre los atendió como sus invitados, pero yo no podía confiarme, durante la madrugada escuche un grito, y fue mi padre, lo habían asesinado, trate de salvarlo, pero no pude... no pude hacer nada por el

-recuerdo como corrí, corrí hasta que se me agotaron las piernas, llegué hasta el bosque, pero ellos me seguían, a la final me atraparon, halándome del cabello, me ataron los pies y las manos, desde ese momento algo tan común como la libertad, la había perdido por un acto de confianza.

-ellos me convirtieron en una esclava, una prisionera atada por el miedo y el dolor...sabes al inicio llore y llore, grite y grite, pero eso no solucionaría nada, porque cada vez que lo hacía peor era el castigo, unas veces era un latigazo ya sea en la espalda o en las piernas, otras...

Se quedó callada por un instante, tocándose el cuello, su mente se decidía si debía seguir o parar, yo me concentre viendo sus ojos, aquellos que tenían vida, aquellos que brillaban con esperanza e ilusión, solo miraban el piso, con dolor e indiferencia, se veían rotos, vacíos tal como era ella, tal como era yo.

-otras me estrangulaban, hasta que me desmayaba, siempre trate de pelear, de escapar, pero todo era inútil, paso el tiempo y con él se extinguió mi esperanza, me había resignado a vivir de esa manera, cada noche soñaba con aquellos días en los que era feliz, en los que solo estábamos mi padre y yo, pero me despertaba y lloraba al ser consiente de mi realidad, de saber que nunca seria libre

-pero me canse de esto, me fastidiaba ver el daño y el dolor del que eran capaz estas personas, de ver como mi espalda estaba adornada de cicatrices de guerra contra la opresión, me canse, me rebele y morí por mi ideal.

\- ¿entonces porque estás aquí?

-porque al decidir huir por mi libertad, acabe con la vida de mis captores, en ese momento entendí como para cada ser humano la vida era insignificante, pero al ver como varios de mis compañeros esclavos, sonreían porque al fin conocerían la libertad, me hizo feliz, y me hizo comprender que la esperanza es lo único que nos mantiene con vida, por eso no me arrepiento tal vez mi vida no terminara de la mejor manera, pero no iba a permitir que terminara de mala manera.

-y así erza, a la edad de 7 años, en el año 1667, murió atravesada por una espada, pero murió con una sonrisa en su rostro

En ese momento sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, a pesar de ser una pecadora, a pesar de haber acabado con la vida de otros, sonreía con inocencia y felicidad siendo totalmente consiente de sus errores, pero sin arrepentimiento alguno.

La barca había cumplido con su propósito, llegamos al destino, el infierno, estas serían mis últimas palabras para una niña lastimada por la vida, lastimada por el egoísmo de otros, pero con un corazón tan puro, que no merecía estar aquí, al fin y al cabo, es irónico

-entonces entiendes a donde debes ir verdad?

-si lo sé, iré al infierno, aun así, no me arrepiento

-pobre alma lastimada por todos, obligándola a pagar por un destino pagano, la gente es débil, por eso su vida es insignificante

Y con esas últimas palabras, erza se desvaneció frente a mí, es triste saber que jamás existirá la salvación para personas como nosotros, es que acaso no somos merecedores de algo de misericordia, de algo de felicidad, de algo de amor, pero este mundo es injusto, este mundo es irónico y se ríe en nuestra cara

Las olas me guían para ir de vuelta al muelle, y pensaba en esa pobre alma que ahora se quemaba en el fuego del infierno, lo único que deseaba es que alguien la rescatara, del frio, de la soledad, del miedo, de la perdida, de la opresión, pero ese alguien jamás llego y con ello su espíritu murió.


End file.
